winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 103/4Kids Script
Scene: Wizgiz' classroom Professor Wizgiz: "It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it, you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf, right? Look..." Wizgiz transforms into Griselda Griselda (Wizgiz): "...at me now!" The students are shocked. Rosie: "Yikes!" Griselda (Wizgiz): "Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention." The students are relieved. Rosie: "Thank goodness!" Strawberry: "Just relax, Rosie." Griselda (Wizgiz): "The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you." Wizgiz reverts to his original form. Wizgiz: "But for now we'll start with the basics." Wizgiz snaps his fingers. Wizgiz: "We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair color. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it." One student succeeds; Bloom fails and puts down the mirror. Wizgiz: "Bloom, it's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do." (Scene: Bloom and Flora's dorm.) Bloom: "I was the only one who couldn't do it!" Stella: "You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'!" Bloom: "Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia." Stella: "That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings!" Rosie: "Yeah, you have to do it and I know you can!" Bloom: "I sure hope so…" Stella: "I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you've had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color." Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Ugh! Great! This is what I end up with?!" Rosie: "A heatwave move?" Stella: "I'm just trying to help you, okay! You're a bigger project than I thought… Hmph…" Scene: At Alfea the girls are eating breakfast Stella: "You just have to take it day by day." Bloom: "I hope tomorrow is better." Rosie: "It will be when it will go out better." Tecna: "Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know." Faragonda: "Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home." Griselda: "But not too friendly. Chaperons will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden." Faragonda: "But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment." Rosie: "Yes! I always wanted this to come." Scene: Cloudtower with Griffin at high seat Witch student 1: "There's the headmistress…" Witch student 2: "She's so scary!" Griffin: "Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be wicked!" (The students cheer at the announcement) Griffin: "The objective's simple and cruel: It is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie & Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win!" Darcy: "I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring." Icy: "Of course." Stormy: "But the point is to sabatoge their party." Icy: "We'll kill two birds with one stone." (End segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Scene: Bloom and Flora's dorm Stella: "A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card Daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: 'Buy me! Buy me, please!'" Musa: "It's fresh (Stella: "Huh?") And it's so definitely you." Stella: "Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it." Flora: "I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know." Tecna: "Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing." Musa: "It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars?" Tecna: "I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology." Stella: "At least it won't wrinkle." Bloom: "I'm worried. Sky will be there and this is all I have to wear." Stella: "Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: Shopping!" Scene: Downtown Magix Bloom: "Hey, check it out!" (Bloom tries out two dresses, at second outfit: ) Bloom: "What do you think?" Stella: "To junior high, uhh." (Bloom tries out another dress: ) Stella: "Perfect!" Bloom: "You think?" (Rest of girls nod.) Bloom: "Too expensive." Stella: "I'll pay for it." Flora: "You can't, remember? You maxed it out." (Back outside) Bloom: "You go back." Flora: "You sure Bloom?" Stella: "You can text me if you need me. Tecna: "Your probablity of success is still very high." Flora: "Hm-mm." Bloom: "Go get ready. I'll see you later. With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah!" (Bloom goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready.) Bloom: "Eighty-percent off and ninty-percent perfect!" (Out on the streets.) Bloom: "I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run!" Scene: Cloudtower, in Griffin's office Griffin: "I've recieved a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsuve idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable!" Darcy: "Huh?" Icy: "That's sweet, thank you." Griffin: "It's just the thing to spoil their fun. " Darcy: "You will not be disappointed." Icy: "It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting." Scene: Bloom and Flora's dorm Bloom: "I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things?! Huh?" (Bloom goes out on the balcony. Red Fountain boys are walking on the lawn.) Bloom: "Sky's here! He looks so cute." Scene: Underground tunnel Darcy: "I didn't know we'd be walking. These heels pinch me feet." Icy: "Uh-huh. Don't even start your witching, Darcy. Once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere." Darcy: "Fine, but please tell me we're almost there." Stormy: "You have the map." Icy: "Right." Darcy: "Oh. We're almost there." Scene: Alfea hallway Bloom: "A school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is so ridiculous! What was that?" Stormy: "I sense we're very close." Bloom: "Oh, no way. It's those witches." Stormy: "Go straight ahead and make a right." Icy: "Here they are. The Red Fountain gifts." Darcy: "This school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers." Icy: "Well it's not like we'd wanna socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring." Darcy: "Sure, I have the perfect spell for that. And the spell is cast, show us the past." Bloom: "Oh no!" Darcy: "Show us where she put it, show us where it is. Show us where to find it!" (Image of Stella putting her ring in her jewelry box is shown.) Icy: "This will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn, Stormy. Let's check out the gifts." Stormy: "Open!" (Treasure chest opens, which have eggs insides. Darcy picks one.) Darcy: "Ooooo. Enchanted little eggs." Icy: "They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever recieve. Turn the enchanted into the cursed. Give them a bite that will make them puke first." Darcy: "The eggs will hatch and snakerats appear." Stormy: "And spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear!" Bloom: "That's so awful." Icy: "When we're done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them." (Trix go outside.) (End Segment 2) (Begin Segment 3) Scene: Outside Alfea. Trix are in bushes. Stormy: "I can't wait to see the snakerats!" Icy: "How long will it take for the fairies to start puking?" Darcy: "One bite and it will only be a matter of seconds." (In Alfea) Red Fountain boy: "Well for me, the dragon rodeo." Alfea girl: "Awesome." Bloom: "Where are they?" (Bloom crashes into Sky.) Bloom: "Hey!" Sky (as Brandon): "I was looking for you." Bloom: "You were?" Sky (as Brandon): "Hey, uh, would you like to dance?" Bloom: "Yeah, for sure!" (Bloom walks to the other girls.) Sky (as Brandon): "Okay?" Bloom: "Hey, girls!" Tecna: "What took you so long?" Flora: "What's the matter? (Scene: Alfea hallway.) Bloom: "They have a whole plan to sabotage the dance." Stella: "What are they going to do?" Bloom: "I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going to give us. It had something to do with a snakerat?" Tecna: "A snakerat? Let me console my database. Snakerats: Venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross." Stella: "Ewww! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are so jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain boys." Bloom: "Well, actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring, Stella. We have to do something!" Musa: "Huh, it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now." Flora: "It's too late! Look!" (Brandon (as Sky) and Timmy are taking the chest up in front of everybody.) Brandon (as Sky): "We hope you like the gifts we brought you." Musa: "No snakerats." Bloom: "Well, the spell said they'd hatch fron inside the eggs." Stella: "We need a counterspell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle. Focus your Winx. Now let's link our powers together." Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa: "Let all the dark magic be reversed. 'Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed." (Wisps of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Sky gives out a couple of eggs to girls, which they open and butterflies come out.) Alfea girls: "So sweet!" "Look!" Stella: "Spells are exhausting!" Sky: "This one is for you Stella." Stella: "Huh? Oh, how cute. And enchanted little egg. Thank you." Musa: "Let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in Teen Fairy?" Flora: "Yeah, I sure do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. (Sky: "Huh?") It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate." Musa: "Alright! Go for it." Flora: "We'll put the egg in the ring case, and Smoronbrouboo."' '''Bloom': "Hold on, what was all of that?" Flora: "That was the June Spell of the Month from Teen Fairy. Hey, you should get into your dress now." Scene: Outside Alfea, in the bushes. Icy: "Unbelievable! They countered spelled us?! How dare those freshman countered spelled us." Stormy: "Let's go get them!" Icy: "No! We have to stay focused. We're here to get the Solaria ring. And once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms." Scene: Bloom and Flora's dorm. Bloom: "I did my first spell ever! It was cool!" (Stella's jewerly box floats away.) Bloom: "That's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess that tundarian spell didn't work!" (The case of the ring comes out of the jewelry box.) Bloom: "The ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh, let me think: One, two, three, come back ring! Four, five, six, stop that thing. Boy, that was pathetic." Icy: "Look it's that earthly girl loser! I have had it with her." Bloom runs and gets the ring case. Bloom: "Gotcha." The witches get mad. Icy: "Look at that. She thinks she can just walk away with our ring. HA!" The witches come out of hiding. Stormy: "First we'll kick her booty..." Icy: "...Second we'll freeze her..." Darcy: "...And third we'll crush her into fairy dust!" More Coming Soon... Scene: Request for Musa Flora: "This princess needs a dance-" Miss Faragonda: "Young ladies, we just had a great idea. Princess Musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guests." Musa: "Uhhh." Scene: Attacked by the Witches Bloom backs away. Stormy: "Get back here! (Lands) We have had it with you." The witches close in. Icy attacks first. Icy: "Ice Bracelet!" Bloom jumps out of the ice circle. Darcy: "Heel of Oblivion!" Darcy creates a fissure. Stormy attacks next. Stormy: "Twister!" Bloom gets caught up in a funnel, backs away and falls in the fissure. Icy: "There is no escape for you." Icy gets the ring case and tucks it away. Icy: "May I do the honors?" Stormy bows. Stormy: "Of course." Bloom struggles for dear life. Icy: "You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all." Bloom: "You're wrong! I DO have Winx!" Icy conjures her magic. Icy: "No. I don't think so." Bloom: "I'll show you! I do have Winx! I know it!" Scene: Bloom fights back. Bloom has her transformation sequence. The witches are shocked. Bloom: "Cool! I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of." Icy: "Awww. Isn't that so cute, you got your fairy wings. Too bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy, Perceptus Disorientus." Darcy distorts the area around Bloom. Bloom: "I can handle this. I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus Bloom! I got it." Bloom levitates out of the area. Bloom: "Now you'd better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face MY wrath." Darcy is not pleased. Icy: "Hey, get a load of that 'tude." Darcy: "I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that." Icy: "We're gonna teach you a lesson. Frozen Prism!" Icy creates some ice pillars. Icy: "Arctic Blast!" Icy attacks from behind Bloom by being one with the pillars. Bloom lands where the witches were hiding. Icy: "All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favorite: Ice Coffin!" Bloom becomes encased in ice again. Icy: "(laughs) We got the ring, and Earth girl is history. We're done here." (End 3rd segment) (Begin Final Segment) Scene: Tell us about it Bloom manages to escape the ice coffin. Bloom: "(shivering) Whoa, that was so cold." Stella: "Buh-loom." Flora: "Where were you? Are you okay?" Bloom: "Yeah, I had to fight the witches, but I got through it." Stella: "You took them on, all by yourself?" Tecna: "So how did it go?" Bloom: "I grew wings it was really amazing." Tecna: "Oh, that's brill, congratulations." Bloom: "But the problem is that they have Stella's ring. I wasn't able to get it back from them." Flora: "They don't have it. Do you remember the Spell of the Month?" Bloom: "Uh, I don't think it worked." Flora: "Oh, it worked." Scene: Spoiled Spoils Icy opens the ring case. Icy: "Finally, the ring of Solaria. Ultimate power will now be mine. Huh, but why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm." Egg: "Mommy." Icy: "Huh? What is that weird sound?" The egg explodes. Stormy: "Ugh, that's disgusting." Icy: "I think I'm gonna puke." Stormy and Darcy: "What's that?" Ducking: "Mommy. Quack." Scene: Bloom Couture Bloom: "Kiko, wait until you see what I can do with a pair of scissors. (Makes her dress alterations) Voila! I call it "Bloom Couture." Kiko shakes his head. Scene: Prelude to a dance Everyone admired Bloom's dress. Fairy 1: "She's so beautiful." Fairy 2: "Where'd she get that dress?" Fairy 3: "It's an Iwink Wizrahi." Fairy 4: "Beautiful." Bloom walks down the stairs and wows everyone. Bloom: "What do you think?" Flora: "That dress is so you, and so beautiful." Bloom: "So give me the scoop, you guys. What'd I miss?" Flora: "Let's see: The headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys, and Prince Sky flirted with Stella, and Brandon asked where you were, right Stella?" Stella: "Yes." Bloom: "This has been a truly amazing day, I mean, counter-spelling the witches, and then fighting them, and then finding my Winx and growing wings and now the party." Flora: "Awesome. It's like, "What else could you ask for?" Stella: "I can think of something. (giggles)." Scene: Dancing with Sky (as Brandon) "It Feels like Magic." is played in the background. Sky (As Brandon) taps Bloom on the shoulder. Bloom turns around. Bloom: "Hi." Sky (as Brandon): "Hey, you know you owe me a dance." Bloom: "R-r-right. Okay." Sky takes Bloom's hand and they begin to dance. Sky (as Brandon): "He he, so do you like Alfea?" Bloom: "Yeah, yeah I do. I'm starting to feel right at home." Zoom out. Episode ends. ''Note: ''This is while Brandon and Sky switched identities). Gallery Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:4kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts